A Brief Period of Mental Collapse
by nothing-boyINC
Summary: A deep, bizarre journey into the mind of Raven. Can she find herself, before she cracks up? [Chap 5 Up]
1. Once Upon a Midnight Dreary

Um… I feel I must warn you about the following chapter…

If you find extremely violent character death unsettling and sickening, don't read this.

But if you like a good story, with some extremely gruesome violence (I promise, the rest of the story won't be as violent!) than read on!

Don't say I didn't warn you…

Disclaimer- Teen Titans is owned by DC, Cartoon Network and Time Warner, not by me.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. 

"Please! Don't make me do this! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" Raven was afraid. An emotion that, though looks rare upon the face of the usually indifferent, and calm Teen Titan.

The room wasn't taking it so easy either. Glass was shattering, electronic equipment exploding. Everywhere, everything was flying, crackling, shattering and engulfing and exploding in dark, fearful energy.

Including Raven's attacker.

A choking, clutching sound emitted from Starfire's chest, her face turned purple and blood slowly started to slowly flow from her ears.

"NO!" Raven screamed, cowering in the corner, after having just imploding one of her best friend's brains. Of course, all of this screaming and emotion never really helps powers that are actually triggered, sometimes uncontrollably, by strong emotion.

Starfire collapsed in a heap of blood and sweat.

"NOOO!"

The body was then launched toward a seemingly more robotic Cyborg. Cyborg was angry, and was about to attack.

"You fuckin' bitch! You had your chances!" Cyborg seemed different today.

Hell, EVERYONE seemed different this night.

Cyborg aimed and fired. Blinding, plasma beams rocketed towards the unstable Raven.

Raven blocked. "Please Cyborg! You don't understand-…" Suddenly she was slammed against the wall by an enraged, green bull.

The beast snorted, foam dripping and fizzing from its clenched, angry mouth.

Blood started to drip from Raven nose and mouth. Now she was angry, she lost it. She could no longer control herself.

Beast Boy was thrown across the room by supernatural forces and sent flying into the giant, big-screened monitor/TV.

Raven's rage finally took control. In her place stood a giant, terrifying, multi-eyed creature. Dark energy surrounded her, radiating. She was ready to kill, but inside, the real Raven was screaming. But that really didn't matter. This wasn't the first time she lost control.

A stammering, limping, scared Beast Boy crawled out of the wreckage. Well, at least attempted to crawl out.

The dark beast lifted its many claws up towards the ceiling above BB and suddenly parts of the Tower's support system began to collapse at the calculated point.

Pipes stabbed through the green mutant. Blood and brain and organs erupting from his body. Electrical wiring from inside of the monitor wrapped itself around his body, sending a bright surge of electricity through his body, charring and blackening him to the bone. He collapsed in a bloody heap of burning flesh.

"NO!" Raven meant to scream out, but instead of screaming, laughter came from her mouth. She laughed evilly and uncontrollably.

Cyborg fired several more blast of energy, but to no avail. They were ineffective and Raven flew at an extremely fast rate at him. Slamming him down onto the ground. Cyborg tried to fight her, or it, off, but it all resulted only in failure.

Raven slashed down upon his body with her claws, ripping out a mix of flesh and steel.

Cyborg let out a blood-curdling scream in pain. Never in his whole life had he ever experienced such a feeling. Not even the even that got him into his Cyborg body could stand up to this. That felt like a back rub compared to this.

Raven descended upon her target, grabbed him and hurled up towards the ceiling. She slammed her fists into his body, pinning him up against the walls. Defying gravity, she kept him up there, clawing into him and onto the wall with her other claws.

She ripped him apart, limb from limb, letting the circuitry and blood fall helplessly to the ground.

"Bitch!" A boyish voice called out to her. "You've killed my friends and now you're gonna pay!" Robin threw several bombs at her, making contact.

Raven fell to the ground, not out of pain but in surprise. Otherwise, she was barely even fazed. "Bring it on, bird boy!" She mocked.

Robin threw more bombs at her, charging her with his bo staff.

The other bird simply grabbed the metal stick and tossed him away.

"You damn bitch!" the boy wonder attempted to blind her with bombs bursting with light (AN- Uhh…. I don't remember what they were called, been a while since I saw them used in the comics and he never said what they were called in the Cartoon… at least I think he never mentioned them ). Robin stood crouched over, breathing raggedly, he tried to stand up in fighting position, but could barely hold himself.

None of his training or personal preparation could prepare him for what was to come.

A body was suddenly hurled at him. The dead, rolling, alien eyes of Starfire stared up at him, coldly. Robin let out a scream but was cut off.

Raven smothered him with the Tamaran body. "I hope you CHOKE on this fucking slut's body…"

Robin was covered in blood and dead flesh. He tried to break free, but Raven was too strong. Suddenly a rod of steel burst through the flesh and through his shoulder, slamming into the steel floor below, blood splashed from the bone-shattering wound. Robin's once faithful bo staff was used against him. "Fuck…"

Raven finally took control of herself. "NO! What have I done!" She collapsed onto the floor, in tears, "Why! Oh God why?" She was hysterical, she couldn't control herself!

A large screeching sound screeched from the walls. The roof was falling and the supporting walls began to collapse, crushing her.

* * *

"NOOoooooooooo!" Raven cried out, waking up from the terrible nightmare, crying, bolting up.

She was sweating.Various books, statuettes, and other assorted itemswere now on the ground, having fallen off the shelves.

The door burst open.

"Raven!" Beast Boy ran in, jumping onto the bed, holding the crying, sweating, Raven tightly against his body. "It was only a nightmare… Calm down, I'm here Rae… I'm here…"

A rush of relief shuttered through Raven's body. She held him tightly, resting her head against his chest, still in tears.

Beast Boy cried, quietly to himself, worried about his close friend and team mate.

"What's the trouble!" Robin bursted in, "I heard a scream and-

"What trouble's you, friend Raven?" Starfire inquired worriedly, reaching over to comfort her friend.

Cyborg ran in, "What's all of the commotion!" He was wide-eyed and afraid that something really bad had happened, "Rob! What the hell is going on!"

The masked titan looked up at the massively tall, cybernetic, African American partner, "I don't know, Cy…" He looked down to the ground "I just… don't know…"

* * *

Well, how did you like it? HA! I bet you didn't think it was a dream, did you? DID YOU? You probably thought that it was really happening, well guess what? I GOT YOU! HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! 

Well, anyways, so, what the hell is up with our friend, Raven? What the hell is happening and why? Only time will tell…

Only time…

OH, and Read and Review, please! I would greatly appreciate ANY comments or questions that you may have.

P.S. Oh, and by the way, in case you were wondering, my other fic, "Strapping Young Lad" is currently on holiday. I know what I want to do, but… y'know, I don't know HOW to write it… I don't know what to write exactly… (All of you other writers probably understand)… I hope…

See ya next chapter!

P.S.S. Yes, I know, I'm a pretty mediocre writer…


	2. The Silent Lament

Whoa! I never really thought that the first chapter would be that successful!

…Yeah, I consider 2 good reviews HIGHLY successful…

Anyways, I truly, TRULY though that nobody would read this and that it would just be pushed back… all the way back, into the musky caverns of fanfiction, long past.

I would've continued, but I wouldn't be as motivated, or pressured, into doing so.

The Gnostic- Yes, the pressure IS on indeed! Oh, and you got that whole "It was a dark and stormy night" right on the head! You were exactly correct, but I didn't really intend on writing that one at all… after writing the first chapter and rereading it, I figured that it would be a pretty good idea, doing so, not only to make it seem cool, but to also "undercut what followed with the sense that this chapter was as "unreal" to the participants as Teen Titans are to our, uh real world", as you so elegantly put.

MCLBLUE- My first "true" good review. Pure and quick to the point! Thank you! Oh, God, Thank You! (Had to put the second "thank you" in for dramatic reasons…)

Anyways, let us continue…

Disclaimer- I do NOT own the Teen Titans… DC, Time Warner and Cartoon Network do…

* * *

Raven wanted to fly. 

Raven wanted to fly away, far and as fast as supernaturally possible. But she knew how impossible, at the moment, that this would all be. She knew how everyone, Cyborg, Robin, Star, and Beast Boy would protest. Especially Beast Boy. She just knew that the other Titans would never let her just up and leave like that.

But she didn't want to put her friends in any form of danger… she felt that with more, intense solitude and meditation, this could all be treated with and cleared away. But would this really help?

For all of her life, she has done this. All of her life, she has been forced to suppress all emotion and feeling… a great sacrifice that may very well prevent any instances in which she may unintentionally hurt her friends.

But did it ever really help? How much can one take without showing emotion before popping and exploding?

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked "Is everything OK?"

"…" Raven shook her head and closed her eyes, not knowing what to say, what to do or what to think of all that was going on. She could not respond.

Beast Boy has never seen Raven in such a sad, pathetic, helpless state. Not even after that whole Malchior incidence.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire looked up to him, worriedly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you thi-"

Beast Boy sighed, cutting her off "I'm just as confused as you are… look, Star; I think that you should go to bed. Try not to think about it…"

The Tamaran let out a cold, distant sigh. Not knowing what to do or if she should argue, she flew out, slowly, back to her room. She looked back at Raven "Get well soon… friend Raven…" She tearfully waved goodnight and went away.

All was silent.

Raven sighed. She had a slight pain in her head. She was confused, she didn't know what to think of the dream, and she didn't know what to now. Was it a sign? Was it a premonition? Or was it just a scary, horrible nightmare? _'My God… what the hell is happening to me?'_

Beast Boy slowly stroked at Raven's smooth, dark hair, humming some sort of soothing lullaby to her.

Raven glanced at him with red, tearful eyes. Blushing slightly, she looked to the opposite direction and forced herself to sleep.

Beast Boy yawned and rested his head on the bed, next to her. He fell asleep shortly, sitting on a chair next to the bed with his head in his arms.

The veryleast he could do was watch over her as she slept and hope that everything was going to be OK.

Beast Boy is a loud sleeper.

* * *

Yeah, just a short, calming chapter to set the mood, nothing really exciting or anything… Not much dialogue either… 

I know, it WAS kind of boring, but at least I'm trying to get the ball rolling. The proverbial ball.

I hoped you enjoyed.

R&R! Suggestions? Comments? Questions? Flames? Love-Letters? I appreciate everything you say! I (heart) you all very much!


	3. Into the Valley of Aphrodite

The air was warm and dreamy.

'_Where Am I?'_

The skies were a warm mix of pink and red and the clouds were high. Somehow, stars shown brightly through the pink mist, which of course, may seem impossible in any normal world (even hers), but this place wasn't normal. The moon was high, shining amongst the stars, penetrating the cloudy clouds.

The grass grew unusually tall here, lipstick red cherry blossom leaves blew along with the wind and fell from their respective branches, some dipping into the flowing river that swam by Raven and some just flew anonymously by, aiming for nothing at all.

'_This place… is not of Earth…' _Raven thought to her, sitting down onto the ground and leaning against a large, protruding rock, _'Maybe its all in my head…'_

"Lucky art thou, for the scopes of thy one true love, thy heart's desire, scopes his eyes upon thee…"

"…Happiness?"

"Speak cleanly, for thou lie in the eyes of Love! Thy one and only…" the pink-cloaked Raven stared down, an undying, yet, strange sparkle filling her eyes, "Venus' moons! Thou hath become stricken with Love! Cupid's arrow hath stuck in thou Heart!"

"What do you mean?" the "real" Raven inquired, smirking, "I don't do love…"

Love danced around her, tossing pink rosary about, "Oh, but thou hast! Thy words beseech and confuse one, for thou hath begged for Love all one's life!"

Raven glared.

A strong gust of wind blew by, parting and twisting both Raven's hair.

"Thy eyes say nothing of the sort, for they do nothing but deceive thee!" Love smiled upon Raven,

_Love looks not with the eyes,_

_But with the Mind;_

_And therefore is winged,_

_Cupid painted blind;_

_Nor hath Love's mind of any_

_Judgment Taste;_

_Wings, and no eyes, figure_

_Unheedy Haste;_

_And therefore is Love said to_

_Be a Child;_

_Because in choice he is oft_

_Beguiled._

Raven stood still in thought, recognizing the words, "…A Midsummer Night's Dream…"

"Hehe, Exactly!" Love's tone of voice seemed to change at that instant. Happiness overtook and stood in her place. "Don't be so blind!"

"What do you mean?"

Happiness glanced this way and that, "…Uh…."

Raven raised a brow.

"Um... buh bye!"

* * *

"Wakey wakey, tofu eggs and bacey!"

Raven woke up startled at the sudden intrusion, "Herbal-"

"Oh! And here's some tea!" Beast Boy smiled wide, placing the cup on the tray, along with the rest of the food. "How did you sleep tonight?"

"You know very well…"

Beast Boy frowned, staring down to the ground, "I didn't forget about that, last night was pretty scary! But, I mean…"

"Friend Raven! You have awakened!" Starfire cried out, joyously. "We have been worried of you for all this time, and I am happy that you are ok!"

Raven sighed.

* * *

"Beast Boy! What have I told you about making this tofu crap!" Cyborg hollered, angrily, "You know I cant eat this!" he began to rub his head out of frustration.

"Dude! I already told you, I've already been all of those animals! It would be like… y'know… cow… uh…"

"Cannibalism…" Raven interrupted, nonchalantly… "the act of eating the flesh of the same type of species"

"Exactly!"

"Haven't we been through this already?" Raven stated, picking up a book.

"Well… I was getting to that! If it wasn't for tin man here, always whining and complaining! Messing everything up!"

Cyborg glared, "Yeah, well, if you weren't so SELFISH and would actually care about the FACT that not every single one of us is a vegetarian…"

"Yeah, well…" the Changeling began to shift, "you should!"

Cyborg growled.

Robin sighed.

Starfire, having just walked in, tried to cool down the arguing.

Raven was gone.

* * *

Annoyed with all of the loud bickering and nonsense, she felt the uncontrollable urge to get angry. Really angry, but she held back, still fearing the nightmares of yesternight. She wanted to yell, as usual, for the to stop. Which usually worked, but this was a different type of frustration. A different level of anger. It seemed to verge onto a rage. A burning rage, a fiery rage. An undying rage, which was never tapped into, one which was just about to explode. The final straw was picked. The dam was breaking much to soon.

She had to prevent it, but she knew it was impossible. She had to get away, she had to escape! Escape! Escape! Escape was the only thing she could do, escape from the Tower!

These emotions could kill, destroy, and maim, she had no choice.

So she flew. She flew far away, as fast as possible, before she was to explode in an undying rage.

She flew across the city, across lakes and finally, into the desert wasteland (the same one In which Terra ran through months before). She landed, disgracefully, atop one of the many mecas and screamed.

Rocks blew apart in a blacky mist. Swirls of dust devils formed around her, growing rapidly stronger and larger as the seconds went by, until pretty soon, she was surrounded completely, engulfed by the dust. She wasn't affected at all, but she was soon covered completely by the mist, disappearing into the dust.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she continuously chanted to herself, trying to take hold of her emotion before things went too far.

It just made things worse, blurring her vision greatly, she began to see things. Strange things. Terrifying things. Images in the swirling sand began to form around her, images of fire, death and letters of unknown meaning. An omen perhaps? A sign of things to come?

She could've sworn she saw the rest of the Titans walk to her, before collapsing onto the ground, unconscious.

She slept for many hours.

The moon shone above her.

The night sky enshrouded her with its dark, murky mists.

The stars brightly shone above her.

All was quiet.

Raven lay, curled into a little ball, afraid of what she could not control.

Afraid of things that might come.

Afraid of all things to come.


	4. Witch Hunt

A great stirring of the oceans has awoken her.

She, Raven, awakens in a strange, foreign place. A place away from all of humanity and the rest of the world. Nobody knew where she was. Not even she herself knew!

She could be hundreds, thousands perhaps millions of miles away from the Tower.

The skies were grey and cloudy. The Waves gently swayed and the wind blew softly.

She was on a boat.

But to where?

Why was she on this boat?

What the hell was going on?

Unknown.

A stirring in her stomach startles her. _'I could use a little of Beast Boys surprise, in bed breakfast, right about now…' _She looks around, searching for any signs of life or movement around her. No ports. No other boats.

Just her, all alone, on this strange, small boat.

'_Fuck!'_

* * *

"Raven! Friend Raven! Where have you gone, friend Raven!" Starfire called out. She was worried sick of her missing team mate, "Please Raven, if this is a game you are playing, you may now cease and desist! Please…"

"It's not use Star…" Cyborg solemnly entered, "She's gone…" He shook his head, gripping the Tamaran's shoulder.

Freeing herself from his rip, "NO! She is not gone! She did not leave us! She would never leave us! She is our friend and…" Starfire sighed, "You must not give up hope… Please friend Cyborg! You must help us on our search for our lost friend! It may not be too late!"

"Raven's a strong girl… I'm sure she is ok… But…" He sighed, shaking his head, "I guess a little searching wouldn't do any harm now, would it?" He smiled.

Starfire grinned, "That is the spirit!"

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the tower, Beast Boy was grieving the lost of his team mate. His friend, his partner.

'_Goddammit! How could I be so stupid? Stupid Beast Boy! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ He felt like he was about to just break down and cry. He loved her so much, but would never admit to it. He loved her like a sister. Perhaps more than that. He loved her, he cared for her, he wished her no harm! _'I shouldn't have meddled like that! I should have left her alone! I should of known she'd get pissed… like always…'_

Fortunately, Beast Boy has never seen her angry. Only once, but that's was only for brief seconds. Set on some stupid criminal! Some stupid Dr. Light guy! Who gave a fuck?

'_Fuck…'_

* * *

"Aqualad?"

A swishing-swoshing sound in the waters below startled her.

"Is that you Aqualad? OH thank Azar…"

Raven was desperate for company. Any company.

Especially if that company was as sexy as Aqualad was…

She looked down from the boat, searching for any signs of the Titan.

"God damn fish…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Atlantis, Aqualad was swimming with the fishes.

"Raven? OH she is quite the character. Wouldn't want to be in her company though… She gives me bad joo-joos…"

A school of fish suddenly swam by, dodging coral and reef.

"Speaking of bad joo-joos… I sense a storm coming…"

Beep Beep

Aqualad flipped on the communicator.

"Yeah?"

* * *

"OK team, " Robin, the unofficial leader of the group called out, regrouping his comrades, "I've called all the other Titans and allies… even the police and other search parties…"

"Oh joy! We are sure to find her now!"

"We'll find her in no time!" the boy wonder called out, "But keep your eyes peeled, they aren't the only ones capable of finding her…"

After breaking the news to everyone, he split the team into two. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy would search the city, looking for any signs of Raven. He himself would stay there, searching from the Tower with the computer.

As soon as they all left, he broke down.

How could he let this happen? He was the leader! He was responsible for all of this! He should have been able to stop her, he should have been able to do something, he should have been there!

'_Beast Boy would make a better leader then me! At least he attempted to do anything!'_

He felt like crying, but he wouldn't. He has no more tears left to cry… crying gets you nowhere. Inside, he felt that he has failed the team. Failed everybody.

'_Fuck…'_

* * *

Lightning struck! The winds blew fiercely and the waves crashed onto the boat, rocking it and tossing it about the ocean current.

A squall!

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She chanted to herself, over and over, trying to grab hold of the boat with her powers, and to keep herself from bursting in fear. She had to remain cool and calm. She had to remain diligent and disciplined. She had to control herself and remain strong in order to survive.

The boat was tossed around like a rag doll, Raven held on for dear life, her hair and cloak blowing in the cold air, it was freezing! It was intense.

She soon felt herself become numb and tired, "No!" She cried out, into the air, "Please, don't lose control! Stay awake! Be strong! You can do it Raven! Azarath Metrio-"

He calls her overtaken by a strong wave that pulled the boat underneath the surface and back up again.

She gasped for air, "Azarath… Metri… Zin…" Her chants became weaker and fainter, she began to lose her hold on the boat. Her vision began to fade. She couldn't think any longer. Her body was weak.

She collapsed.

* * *

"Any sign of Raven?"

"Nope, we searched everywhere…" Cyborg answered, as the group trudged in, after a long, tiring walk across the city.

"We've searched everywhere! The coffee shops, depressing cafes, the Hot Topics…" said Beast Boy.

"The mall of shopping and the clubs of getting jiggy with it, as you Earthlings say, and even the salons of beauty! But alas… we have come to failure." Starfire sighed, staring down onto the ground, "Things are becoming very, very bleak…"


	5. Super Ninja Fury

Cold. Freezing.

Airless. Salty.

'_Where am I?'_

A school of fish suddenly swam by, followed by several other large, wide-mouthed creatures.

'_Oh…'_

It may have been cold, and very ocean-like.. but… she wasn't floating and she could breath. Well, actually… she wasn't breathing. Nothing to breath. She never felt the need to down here.

Strange.

Slowly, her head began to feel light. She began to float up, steadily. Everything was going black. She couldn't breath. The air from her lungs was quickly decimating. She would die soon, if nothing was done…

She began to choke, to drown…

Everything went black.

…

She washed up upon the shores… Strenuously, she got up, facing the massive desert island. How did she end up here? Where is here? Why?

What the hell is going on?

She skies were blue, yellow sands were blowing everywhere… the sandstorms approach!

She trudged down the rolling desert hills, blocking the wind and sand from her eyes. Her cape blew furiously with the wind. It was hot… the dust was burning, the sun was shining and there was no drinkable water for miles…

No use staying at sea.

No use going back.

'_There is nothing for you…back…continue… go…'_

She was exhausted.

'_GO! GOD DAMNIT GO!'_

She made a face of fretfulness and tire. She couldn't make it much further, but she must continue…

She wrapped the cape around her, blocking and deflecting all debris and dust that flew at her in this desolate wasteland.

…

Meanwhile, back at the Tower.

"Cheer up man," the Cyborg "She'll turn up sometime… "

Cyborg and Beast Boy walked down the empty, quiet halls of the Titan's Tower. There foot steps echoed loudly.

The Changeling sighed an upsetting sigh. He trudged along with Cyborg, walking towards the living room. He let out yet, another exasperating sigh, dragging his feet and letting his head hang low.

"And everything will be back to normal, alright, salad head?" Cyborg ruffled the green mutants hair.

Beast Boy jumped up, "Ohhh! Salad head! Now I'm suddenly a salad head?"

"An ugly one at that…" Cyborg grinned a large, hearty grin.

"That's it rust bucket!" Beast Boy stood tall, "You. Me. Super Ninja Fury! NOW!" he cried out loud.

"Oh your cruisin' for a bruisin' pal!"

"Bring it on, CyDORK!"

"Cydork? CYDORK?" Cyborg laughed at the response, "That's so lame, is that the best you can come up with, Bitch Boy!"

"Ooooh! That's it! I am sooo going to kick your aluminum ass now, tin man!"

…

"Robin?" Starfire flew over to her friend, "What troubles you so?"

The Boy Wonder gave her a gloomy look, "I don't know… this whole Raven-Disappearing thing… its just getting to me…"

"Yes, Raven's disappearance worries me as well…" Starfire hugged him tight, "We will find her soon! I promise you! She shall return!" she boasted loudly, lifting Robin up, getting a little bit to excited.

"Uh… Star?"

"Oh! I am sorry Robin… I will try to keep myself calm…

"Thank…" he smiled at her. But frowned shortly afterwards, "I just can't help but feel guilty…"

The Tamaran gave him a questioning look.

"Its just that… well, I'm supposed to be responsible for you all!" he said, "I dunno... I was supposed to be there for her… I was supposed to know about this, before it was too late… it feels like I've failed you all… I'm sorry…"

"NO!" Starfire cried, "It is not your fault! It is nobodies fault!"

"Than why is she gone?"

"…"

"Your silence… says it all…"

"But Robin, I assure you, it has nothing to do with you! You are a great friend and would NEVER allow this to happen!" she looked into his eyes, tears beginning to form, she hugged him tight…, " Do not blame yourself, it is nobodies fault! I am sure there is a logical explanation for all of this…"

"…" Robin hugged her tightly, "Thanks…"

…

"I am so kicking your ass Cyborg!" Beast Boy gloated, "You don't stand a chance against my powers!"

"What! What the hell are talking about! You're losing by 10,901 points! That's crazy talk…"

"OH, but you underestimate me, my large, lumbering comrade…" Beast Boy rose from the couch, "I am going to make the ULTIMATE comeback!"

"…" Cyborg looked at him with a "you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me" face…

"Oh! Have nothing to say now, do you! Yeah, tremble Cyborg! Tremble before me, for you know that your day has come!" he cried out.

"…"

_click click click_

"…"

_Kaboom! Bam! _

"…"

click click click

"…"

_BOOM! "Cyborg Wins! Beast Boys loses!"_

"BOOYAH! What now Beast Boy? What now? Where was that "Ultimate Comeback" you were talking about?" He raises his fist in the air, stretches and flopps back down on the couch.

"…"

"What's that BB? What's that sound? Is that… gasp no…it can't be… that's the sound of…no…it's impossible…that's the sound of… dare I say it?... oh my God… that's the sound of DEFEAT"

"…Yeah well.."

"No Beast Boy, I didn't cheat, now, give me that $20 you owe me!"

"Grr…" he slammed the money down, "But don't think you WON that money!"

Cyborg sticks his tongue out, letting out a loud raspberry.

Beast Boy crossed his arms, turned his head away, "Harumph!"

…

Meanwhile, somebody out in the middle of a dessert island, let out a cry of despair.

"WHERE AM I!"

A giant clump of sand smacks Raven smack-dab in the face.

"Grr…" but she sighed, breathed deeply, trying not to lose control of her emotions. "Now is not the time for that…"

She looked around, nothing. No sign of life. No water. No civilization. No cities. No cars. No motorcars. Not a single luxury.

Nothing…

"How the hell am I supposed to get off of this island?"

She sighs, and continues her long, lonely walk across the strange, island dessert.


End file.
